MUEVE
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun seorang polisi berparas manis yang di tugaskan untuk menangkap seorang pencuri permata berparas tampan, Kim Kai. Berhasilkah ia menjalankan tugasnya ataukah ia akan terjerat pesona pria tampan tersebut. KaiHun, Yaoi. Oneshoot.


MUEVE

Cast : Kai and Sehun

Ini ff yang sedikit terinspirasi dari mv lagu Mueve ( tapi keseluruhan cerita aku buat sendiri), dan police girlnya aku ganti ma police boy karena ffku bertema yaoi (^_^)

Karena ini pertama kali bikin ff yang seperti ini mungkin akan absurd banget hasilnya.

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

Typo bertebaran karena aku ga edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baby i just wanna touch ya  
Touch ya, touch ya  
Touch ya, bailando lento sobre mi pecho  
Roll with me baby yeah  
Dangerous dancer drop like an anchor  
Sigue bajando yeah  
Mueve, mueve!  
Shake it for me girl  
Just put it on me girl  
Call the police girl  
Házmelo así yeah  
Mueve, mueve!_

"Uhukkkk..." pria berparas manis itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dengan kasar. "Aku?" tangannya yang berjemari lentik menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Kenapa harus aku?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, "Hanya kau yang sedang free, Sehun."

"Tapi kau tau kan aku belum pernah bertugas seperti ini sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau aku gagal?"

"Jangan menyebut gagal sebelum kau mencoba Oh Sehun."

"Iya iya, dan ngomong-ngomong kau bilang aku harus menangkap siapa tadi?"

"Namanya Kim Kai," Chanyeol menyodorkan selembar foto pada Sehun.

Sehun segera mengambilnya dan mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Sial, apa dia benar-benar seorang yang suka mencuri permata? Wajahnya tampan sekali. "Kau yakin dia orangnya?"

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan wajahnya," tegur Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka.

Sehun meringis, lupa kalau bossnya itu memiliki perasaan padanya, namun sudah ia tolak minggu lalu. "Baiklah, jadi kapan aku akan melakukan tugasku?" Sehun memasukkan foto Kai ke saku jaketnya dan memilih fokus pada bossnya.

"Malam ini..."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat mendengarnya. "Malam ini?" ulangnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapat informasi kalau Tuan Kim yang terhormat itu akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya, dan Kai akan datang ke sana, untuk mengincar permata langka yang baru tuan Kim dapatkan dari acara lelang minggu lalu."

"Bukankah itu pesta untuk kalangan bangsawan saja?" Sehun tampak ragu. "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk identitas baru untukmu."

Sehun menatap pada kartu nama yang baru saja di sodorkan Chanyeol padanya, mata sipitnya melotot. "Kau gila, kenapa aku harus menyamar menjadi perempuan?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa masuk tanpa di curigai Oh Sehun."

"Aish, mereka akan tahu kalau aku itu laki-laki begitu mereka melihat dadaku yang datar dan jakunku yang.."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "Baekhyun akan mengurus itu semua."

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ya Tuhan Sehun, kau lama sekali di dalam, apa si tiang ini merayumu lagi?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, merayu apanya dia bahkan belum sempat melakukan itu karena Baekhyun keburu datang.

"Baekkie, kau mencariku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu malam akan segera datang dan kau bahkan belum bersiap sedikitpun, ayo ikut aku." Tanpa menunggu respons Sehun, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Salon..."

"Salon?" Sehun berkedip satu kali, "Untuk apa, aku kan sudah memotong rambutku."

"Kau harus menyamar menjadi perempuan bukan? Dan aku tak ingin kau di curigai karena di dandani asal-asalan."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja sih, yang menerima pekerjaan ini," gerutu Sehun.

"Kau tau bukan, kalau malam ini aku ada tugas di tempat lain sayang. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerima tugas muliamu ini."

Dan akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun dengan semangat meminta pada pegawai salon yang begitu kemayu itu untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh pada Sehun.

"Aku seperti perempuan kalau seperti ini," wajah Sehun begitu murung begitu seluruh bulu-bulu halus yang ada di tubuhnya sudah berhasil di cukur bersih, untung saja tadi ia menolak saat pegawai salon itu menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mencukur di bagian paling rahasia miliknya dengan alasan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan ia sedikit bersyukur karena pegawai salon itu tidak memaksanya lagi dan ia bisa bebas membersihkan area itu tanpa harus ada yang melihatnya.

"Kau cantik," komentar Baekhyun, ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. "Waktunya sisa empat jam lagi, kita harus ke butik dan mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku tak bisa make up."

"Aku bisa," balas Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum terlambat."

Dan yang di maksud Baekhyun bergerak cepat adalah memasuki tiap butik yang ia temukan dan mencoba mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Sehun. dan Sehun hanya bisa menahan malu saat melihat pegawai butik itu saling berbisik-bisik melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu berisik saat memilihkan gaun untuk Sehun.

"Maaf Sir, kekasih anda seperti apa orangnya, mungkin kami bisa membantu mencarikan yang cocok," akhirnya salah satu pegawai itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

Baekhyun segera menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, dan sikap pegawai itu langsung berubah lebih hormat, "Maaf Sir, saya tidak tahu kalau anda polisi."

"Bisa kau carikan gaun yang cocok untuk pria di sampingku ini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh..." pegawai itu tampak shock mendengarnya.

"Kau tau untuk penyamaran," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dan pegawai butik itu langsung mengangguk paham, ia dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun dan Sehun ke lantai atas. "Di sini kami menyediakan gaun terbaik untuk pesta."

Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya sementara Sehun hanya berdiri diam tanpa berminat untuk memilih salah satu dari gaun-gaun itu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini Sir, aku rasa ini akan cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih itu."

Baekhyun memperhatikan gaun berwarna hitam itu, gaun itu terlihat begitu cantik dan elegan. "Perfect," puji Baekhyun., "Kami akan ambil itu."

Sehun hanya bisa melongo saat Baekhyun membayar gaun itu dengan cepat dan langsung menariknya ke luar butik.

"Baekkie, kau tau gaun itu mahal sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau mau membelikannya untukku?"

"Itu bukan uangku bodoh, itu uang Chanyeol, ku rasa tak apa kita sesekali menguras isi dompetnya, ayo ke apartemenku."

Dan begitulah Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun membawanya ke apartemennya, menyuruhnya berendam di air yang sudah Baekhyun campur dengan wewangian lembut yang hampir membuat Sehun ketiduran hingga harus di seret baekhyun keluar dari bathub.

"Aish, aku tak suka ini," keluh Sehun saat Baekhyun membubuhkan make up tipis pada wajah manisnya.

"Kau harus terlihat menggoda Sehun, ku dengar Kai amat menyukai wanita yang seksi, dan tugasmu harus bisa membuat dirinya tertarik padamu agar kau bisa menangkapnya dan membawanya ke penjara."

"Aku takut gagal, kau bilang dia suka wanita bukan, dan aku bukanlah wanita."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi dan kau pasti akan ragu apakah kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki atau perempuan."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan lipstick berwarna merah menyala ke bibir Sehun, ia lebih memilih lipstick dengan warna soft pink yang akan menambah kesan natural di wajah Sehun. Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja Kai curiga kalau Sehun sengaja menggodanya hingga harus memakai lipstick dengan warna yang terlalu berani itu.

"Sekarang pakai gaunnya."

Sehun menurut tanpa membantah lagi, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti jubah mandinya dengan gaun itu.

"SHIIITTT..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Sehun mengumpat, "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Kau sengaja membuatku terlihat setengah telanjang dengan gaun ini?" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap galak pada Baekhyun.

Reaksi Baekhyun sungguh di luar dugaan, karena pria itu bahkan menatap Sehun dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Ya Tuhan Sehun, kau terlihat sangat cantik, walau ada yang kurang."

"Apa?"

"Ini." Baekhyun memakaikan rambut palsu berwarna coklat dan sedikit ikal itu ke kepala Sehun. "Perfect," pujinya.

"Ingatkan aku, aku tak punya dada yang besar Baekkie."

"Hei, wanita yang punya dada kecil juga banyak." Baekhyun memperbaiki letak tata rambut Sehun sebelum ia melangkah mundur dan mengamati penampilan Sehun dengan seksama. "Tak akan ada yang curiga padamu malam ini Sehun."

Sehun memperbaiki tali kecil di pundaknya yang menahan agar gaun itu tidak jatuh, "Bagaimana kalau ini putus Baekki..?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Jangan terlalu penakut Sehun, bukankah kau sering melihat para wanita memakai gaun seperti itu dan tali gaun mereka tidak putus."

Sehun mengamati gaun itu lagi, gaun itu sebenarnya sangat bagus, panjangnya pas dengan tinggi tubuhnya, gaun itu sebenarnya tidak menempel terlalu ketat di tubuh Sehun tapi ia risih karena hampir seluruh punggungnya terekspos dengan jelas dan juga belahan di bagian bawahnya menampilkan hampir seluruh bagian paha kanannya. Gaun ini begitu terbuka untuk Sehun.

"Kau tak bisa membawa pistolmu ke dalam sana, tapi kau bisa membawa ini," Baekhyun mengacungkan borgol di tangannya. "Tangkap dia Oh Sehun, oh tidak aku salah sebut, bukankah kau sedang dalam mode penyamaran."

"Baekkie..."

"Baiklah aku ulangi, tangkap dia Oh Sena, jangan biarkan pencuri itu terus berkeliaran bebas di luar sana.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki tempat pesta itu dengan perlahan, ingatkan ia kalau tadi seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, karena itu menyulitkannya dalam melangkah. Yah, meskipun tinggi haknya hanya 5cm tapi tetap saja Sehun tak terbiasa memakainya.

"Hai seksi, kau sendirian di sini, mau ku temani?"

Sehun menoleh pada laki-laki itu, dan mengernyitkan alis ketika mencium aroma alkohol yang menyengat dari mulutnya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bersama pasanganku ke sini." Sehun bersuara dengan nada rendah. Matanya kembali fokus mencari keberadaan Kai di tengah ratusan orang yang berada di sana.

"Ayolah cantik, satu kali juga tidak apa-apa," bujuk laki-laki itu."

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Ia bergegas menjauh sebelum pria itu sempat menyentuh tangannya. Sial, di mana kira-kira Kai bersembunyi?

Seolah keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, Sehun akhirnya melihatnya, Kai berada di lantai dua dan terlihat sedang berusaha menyelinap masuk ke sebuah lorong yang entah menuju kemana.

Sehun bergegas naik ke lantai dua dan berusaha mengikuti Kai tanpa di ketahui oleh pria itu. Namun sayang saat ia ingin masuk ke lorong yang sama dengan yang di masuki Kai, langkahnya tertahan oleh seorang pria berjas hitam.

"Maaf noona, kau di larang masuk ke dalam."

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku hanya ingin ke toilet."

"Kau sepertinya kesasar noona, di lantai satu ada toilet dan..."

"Di sana penuh, bisakah aku menumpang di toilet yang lain, aku sudah kebelet..." Sehun memasang muka memelas di depan pria itu.

"Baiklah noona, aku akan mengantarmu."

Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengiyakan ajakan pria itu untuk mengantarnya. Namun senyuman itu memudar saat tangan nakal pria itu mengelus punggungnya yang terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan pria itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Wow sayang, kau tak sabaran sekali," kekeh pria itu senang.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai, "Ya mungkin aku memang tak sabaran untuk ini." Sehun menendang kejantanan pria itu dengan gerakan cepat, hingga pria itu membungkuk dan memekik kesakitan, dan di saat itulah Sehun memukul tengkuknya dan sesaat kemudian pria itu sudah ambruk di dekat kakinya. "Dasar pria menyebalkan, kau merepotkanku saja."

"Wow, pukulanmu hebat juga baby."

Suara itu membuat tubuh Sehun menegang, ada orang lain diruangan ini, ia menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana, dan setelah menoleh berkeliling ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang terlihat kosong, lalu di mana pemilik suara itu?

"Mencariku sayang?"

Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar, saat salah satu dinding di kamar itu bergerak, ada ruangan di balik dinding itu rupanya dan pria yang Sehun incar berada di sana sekarang. Kai berdiri dengan angkuh dengan permata besar itu di tangannya.

"Kau..."

Kai diam menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, apa kau pemilik kamar ini dan itu..." mata Sehun menyipit melihat benda yang berkilauan tersebut.

Kai berdecak, "Sudah ku duga kalau wanita pasti akan silau melihat benda seperti ini," Kai berjalan santai mendekati Sehun, memasukkan permata itu ke saku jas yang di pakainya dan melirik pada pria yang tergeletak pingsan di atas lantai. "Aku yakin kalau kau hanya berpura-pura tak tau aku cantik, semua orang mengetahui siapa aku."

Tangan Sehun meraba salah satu pahanya di mana ia meletakkan borgolnya di sana, ia harus mencari kesempatan agar bisa meringkus Kai. "Ya, aku tau siapa kau."

Kai menyeringai, ia berjalan melewati Sehun dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menguncinya, aku tak ingin orang-orang tahu apa yang kita lakukan di dalam sini."

"Tak ada yang akan kita lakukan," tegas Sehun, _kecuali aku yang akan menangkapmu._

Kai melangkah dengan sedikit waspada, mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengikatkannya ke mulut pria yang pingsan tersebut. "Bisa carikan tali atau apapun itu, kita perlu mengikatnya agar ia tidak berai berbuat macam-macam saat bangun nanti."

Sehun melangkah mundur dan berbalik untuk mencari benda yang bisa di pakai untuk mengikat dan akhirnya ia menemukan sepasang dasi yang kemudian di pakai oleh Kai untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki orang itu. Kai melakukan itu semua masih dengan menghadap ke arah Sehun, hingga Sehun tak punya celah untuk menangkapnya. Ia tak bisa menyelinap ke belakang karena yakin kalau Kai pasti akan menaruh rasa curiga padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Huh?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda dengan semua wanita yang aku temui," Kai melangkah perlahan mendekati Sehun. dan Sehun terus melangkah mundur hingga ia terjebak di dinding belakangnya.

"Aku terus melihatmu dari dalam ruangan sana, melihat dirimu yang bisa melumpuhkan pria itu dengan mudah, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa perdulimu siapa aku?" Sehun tahu kalau ia bisa saja menang melawan kai andai saja ia tidak sedang menyamar saat ini.

"Aku selalu peduli dengan wanita cantik, baby. Apalagi kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan." Satu tangan Kai merambat ke pinggang Sehun. "Kau punya kulit yang sangat lembut dan aku menyukainya."

"Dan aku tidak," balas Sehun, satu tangannya meraba ke pahanya sendiri berusaha mengambil borgol itu, namun seakan tahu dengan gerakannya, Kai dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Sehun dan menahannya di dinding saat ia mencium bibir itu dengan kasar.

"Ummmhhh..." mata Sehun terbelalak, ia tak siap dengan serangan yang di lakukan Kai.

Kai makin menekan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, menciumnya dengan begitu dalam hingga Sehun terlena dengan ciumannya dan tak lagi memberontak dan Kai segera melepaskan cekalan tangannya di tangan Sehun, menarik kedua tangan kurus Sehun untuk melingkar di lehernya sementara tangannya sendiri kini bergerak aktif meremas bongkahan padat di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mengerang lembut saat ciuman Kai turun ke area lehernya yang sensitif.

Sehun tak sadar saat perlahan Kai membawanya ke atas kasur dan membaringkannya di sana, ia terlalu hanyut akan ciuman-ciuman yang Kai berikan di leher dan juga bibirnya.

Hingga saat Sehun tersadar, semua sudah terlambat. Ia menatap marah pada Kai yang berdiri menyeringai di sana.

"Kau polisi yang sedang menyamar rupanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun ingin bangun namun kedua tangan dan juga kakinya kini telah terikat di ranjang. Sial sekali, kenapa ia tidak sadar saat Kai melakukannya.

"Ini..." Kai mengacungkan borgol milik Sehun, "Kau di tugaskan untuk menangkapku bukan? Apa ini ulah Park Chanyeol lagi?"

Sehun memilih untuk membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ah, apa aku harus berterima kasih padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapan Sehun kembali mengarah pada Kai.

"Dia pasti salah paham mengira kalau aku akan tergoda dengan wanita."

"Apa?" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, jangan-jangan...

"Ya sayang, aku gay... dan melihatmu menyamar seperti ini membuatku sangat bergairah."

Sehun menatap ngeri ke arah Kai yang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat senang karena Chanyeol justru mengirim pria secantik bidadari padaku malam ini."

"Apa... jadi kau tau..."

"Tentu saja sayang... aku bisa membedakan yang mana asli dan palsu, tapi memang awalnya aku juga hampir saja tertipu dengan penyamaranmu, kau sempurna untuk menjadi wanita."

Shit, Sehun menggeram, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bisa lepas dari ikatan ini?

"Jangan berpikir untuk kabur sayang..." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menginginkanmu." Dan dengan itu Kai merobek gaun mahal yang Sehun pakai, menariknya hingga tak bersisa satu helaipun kain di tubuh Sehun. "Wow, kau sangat seksi, baby." Ucapan Kai terdengar begitu parau.

"Lepaskan aku," geram Sehun.

"Nanti, setelah aku puas denganmu."

"Kau bedebah sialan..." jerit Sehun.

"Kau sepertinya takut, apa kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Sehun membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ahh, beruntungnya aku, kalau begitu haruskah aku memberikan hadian untuk Chanyeol nanti?"

Kai menunduk, mengecup nipple mungil Sehun sebelum menyesapnya dengan kuat.

"Akhhh... apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Ssttt... tenanglah baby..." jari jemari Kai menelusuri leher mulus Sehun, sesekali menggantinya dengan mulutnya, menjilatnya dan memberi hisapan-hisapan kuat di sana.

"Akhhh..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha keras menahan desahannya saat tangan kai juga ikut bermain meremas dadanya, memilin putingnya dan menarik-nariknya perlahan.

"Kaiii... ahhh... hentikannn..." tubuh Sehun menggelinjang setiap kali Kai menyentuhnya.

Kai mengulum bibir Sehun, melumatnya dengan kasar dan satu tangannya menyelinap ke bawah, menggenggam kejantanan Sehun dan mengocoknya perlahan hingga menegang.

"Kaiii...ahhh..." Sehun membusungkan dadanya saat ciuman Kai kembali menyapa dadanya, lidah kai dengan lihai bermain-main di puncak dada Sehun yang mengeras, sesekali melumatnya, menggigit dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan pekikan Sehun.

"Aaarrgghhtttt..." Sehun menjerit saat dua jari Kai tanpa aba-aba menerobos hole miliknya yang belum pernah tersentuh. Rasanya sakit dan Sehun mencoba berontak.

"Ssttt... rileks baby, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Kai menghisap bergantian nipple Sehun tak lupa ia sesekali juga akan menggigitnya dengan gemas, sementara dua jarinya terus bergerak maju mundur di dalam hole Sehun.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun menggelinjang saat jari Kai mengenai titik nikmatnya di dalam sana. Kai yang mengetahui itu segera mencabut jari-jarinya. Dan belum sempat Sehun menarik napas lega, ia harus kembali menelan ludahnya saat Kai membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan benda miliknya yang sudah begitu tegang, sial, itu bahkan terlihat tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Nyali Sehun menciut, ia sungguh takut kalau Kai benar-benar akan melakukannya kepadanya.

"Kai, lepaskan aku... ku mohon... aku akan membiarkanmu bebas kali ini asal kau melepaskan aku."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama bermain dengan tubuhmu, tapi aku tak bisa terlalu lama di sini."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "kalau begitu lepaskan aku, aku janji tak akan menangkapmu."

Kai membungkuk di atas tubuh Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya, "Tidak akan secepat itu sayang." Kai mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun, menggesekkannya sebentar lalu mulai menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang yang masih sangat rapat itu.

"ARRGGHHTT... Hmmmm..." Kai dengan cepat membungkam mulut Sehun dengan ciumannya sementara pria manis itu masih meringis menahan sakit pada holenya yang baru saja robek karena Kai.

Kai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya hingga membuat hole Sehun makin meregang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran milik Kai.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah, saat kejantanan Kai menumbuk titik manisnya dan Kai segera melepas ciumannya di bibir Sehun dan fokus menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras pada hole Sehun.

"Kaiii... akhhh..." Sehun membusungkan dadanya dan Kai dengan senang hati melumat nipplenya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menumbuk hole Sehun.

"Kai... aku..."

"Keluarkan saja baby..." Kai menggigit nipple Sehun dan membiarkan pria manis itu melepaskan orgasmenya yang pertama. Tak lama kemudian kehangatan lain masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, Kai juga orgasme di dalamnya.

Napas Sehun tersengal-sengal saat Kai melepaskan miliknya dari dalam hole Sehun. "Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau dan lepaskan aku."

"Ku rasa anak buah tuan Kim pasti sudah sadar sekarang kalau salah satu teman mereka menghilang dan mereka akan segera menemukan ia berada di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa saja membiarkan mereka menemukanmu di sini dalam ke adaan telanjang dan terikat."

"Kai apa kau gila, kau sudah janji akan melepaskan aku."

"Tidak segampang itu baby, aku ingin membuat suatu perjanjian dulu denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku?"

"Apa kau sudah gila, aku tidak mau." Sehun tak bisa membayangkan ia yang seorang polisi harus berpacaran dengan seorang penjahat seperti Kai. Bisa-bisa ia akan langsung di pecat.

"Kau tidak mau, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dan membiarkan mereka menemukanmu di sini."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah, ia tak mau mereka menemukannya berada di sini, ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka akan... tidak, Sehun tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Baiklah aku mau."

Kai menyeringai, "Aku janji akan membawamu pergi dari tempat ini."

"Lepaskan aku sekarang Kai..."

Dan di saat itulah terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamar mereka berada.

"Kai..."

"Belum baby, masih ada satu perjanjian lagi."

"Apa itu cepat katakan..." Sehun semakin gelisah mendengar suara langkah kaki tersebut.

"Mengangkanglah padaku, kau lihat dia sudah terbangun lagi."

"Kau gila, mereka akan menemukan kita."

"Tidak sayang , aku janji."

"Baiklah..." tak ada jalan lain, Sehun harus berusaha percaya pada Kai.

"Good..." Kai melangkah ke arah jendela dan membukanya dengan cepat, kemudian ia kembali ke ranjang dan membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sehun. "Laksanakan tugasmu baby."

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan tertangkap?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

Sehun bangun dari berbaringnya, mengambil posisi mengangkang di atas pangkuan Kai yang duduk ditepi ranjang, tangannya bertumpu di atas bahu Kai saat akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkan milik kai ke dalam holenya. Kai meraih dagu Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya. "Bergeraklah..."

Sementara di luar sana, beberapa pengawal tuan Kim terlihat berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut.

"Lakukan satu kali lagi," perintah kepala pengawal itu dengan suara keras.

Brakk

Akhirnya pintu berhasil di buka, kosong. Tak ada orang lain di sana selain pengawal yang masih terikat di lantai dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Sial..." geram kepala pengawal itu saat melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka, "Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini dan sisanya bantu aku mencari orang itu, dia pasti belum jauh dari tempat ini."

"Baik..."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamar tersebut, untuk sesaat suasana terdengar begitu sepi hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan yang teredam dan dua sosok tubub berguling keluar dari kolong ranjang masih dengan bagian tubuh mereka yang menyatu. "Akhh... Kai ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu..." desah Sehun dengan susah payah. Ia melirik ke kolong ranjang tempat potongan pakaiannya berserakan di sana, bersyukur ia tadi sempat melemparkan gaun itu kebawah sana.

"Bukan kau yang akan menghukummu baby, tapi aku yang akan menghukummu." Kai melumat bibir Sehun saat pelepasannya datang kembali bersamaan dengan Sehun.

"Ikutlah bersamaku dan aku janji kau akan aman bersamaku."

"Bukankah aku tak punya pilihan lain saat ini Kai... ya, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Omake

Chanyeol nampak gelisah karena Sehun belum juga memberi kabar kepadanya soal dirinya yang ia tugaskan untuk menangkap Kai.

"Apa Sehun baik-baik saja di sana?"

Ping

Satu pesan masuk dan Chanyeol dengan cepat melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu, dahinya berkerut saat ia tahu kalau nomor itu berasal dari milik Sehun. baru saja ia mengkhawatirkan pria manis itu dan sekarang pria manis itu memberinya kabar.

Namun kelegaan Chanyeol berubah menjadi kemarahan saat satu foto di kirimkan padanya. "Sialan kau Kim Kai, aku akan menangkapmu."

Handphone itu terlempar ke lantai dan layarnya menampilkan foto telanjang Sehun dengan Kai yang berada di atas tubuhnya, di bawh foto itu tertulis sebuah kalimat. 'Over'

Lagi dan lagi Chanyeol harus di kalahkan oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Beneran End tanpa Sequel.

Maafkan ffku yang absurd ini, ini ff aku persembahin untuk sobatku tersayang, Ily. Maaf ya, kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan, ini genre yang baru untukku (T_T)

Mohon reviewnya ya

Salam KaihunHardshipper

Kaihun Lovea


End file.
